Naked Lump of Divinity
by cloudshadow0
Summary: Sepiroth Cloud Sephiroth finds cloud cheating on him and he finds out that he is more powerful than ever clouroth sephloud


"Naked Lump Of Divinity"

by; Cloudshadow0

Chapter 1

When the door closed so did the door to my happy happy joy park I like to call my heart. It was like this every time i left his Quarters. i would close the door and wonder if he really meant it, if i was dreaming or if i could have actually found someone who will love me as much as i love him. I couldn't stand it, i walked back the few paces i had accomplished from his door. My mind was filled with nothing but questions of "is it really real". I swung open the door expecting to find an empty room or maybe someone else in his bed, like that bitch. But it was the same as i left. The only thing that had changed was the fact a small breathing sound was coming from the naked lump of divinity. My naked lump of divinity. I couldn't help but let a tear roll from my eyes. I loved him with my every fiber.

I woke up to the phone. It was cloud. My love. "Good Morning my beautiful angel." I said softly. "Hey, umm hey sephy i need to cancel our plans tonight i have an old friend coming to spend the night." His beautiful words floated to me on silver clouds till i realized what he had said. The then silver became razor edged. "Oh well thats OK. Can i come over now?" i could hear the answer but i wanted to hear it from him. "Well Seph i have got to clean up and stuff so i don't think it would be good" the hope in my heart sank. i tried to keep a chipper voice but i knew that he would be able to hear the hurt in my voice. "Oh yah .. so who is this friend , am i being replace i will have to show this replacement the rope if so. " He gave a small smirk but that wasn't enough to let me be content with his answer " No i cant replace you." All hope and happiness was replaced by fear and sadness. " OK Well i have to go bye" My i love you was interrupted by a dial tone of pain. i put my cell in my pocket and sat up. My silver hair draped over my shoulders. Well at least i would have the time to clean my apartment now . i laughed at that and im sure that thousand of spirits that haunted this place laughed along with me. i got dressed and went down to a little breakfast place where i often took Cloud but this morning i would Dine alone and sad. Oh well.

In as i walked out of the restaurant Beautiful Blond Hair Caught my Eyes. Across the Street cloud sat at a small cafe table. I couldn't see the woman he was with but she had long brown hair and wore some hoouchie shorts when i was attracted to wemon i would have been aroused but now and for ever i find then unattractive. I entered an ally where i could watch them with out being seen. I watched they sat there for an hour her hands were all over him and he had his hand around her shoulders. he Kept looking over his shoulder. When they stood up She leaned in and Kissed his cheek softly he blushed and so did i as i was ready to attack i could feel all my body transfer to fighting mode. i couldn't belive it My heart was in 22 pieces I slid down the wall and be gan to cry. My love was being seduced by some Bitch with big boobs.

I followed them for the rest of the day and the same scene played out very where they went every time they get a little closer i could barley breath it hurt so much to see this. I Finally found someone and finally convinced my self that he loved me for me and this happens.

they finally went back to his quarters.

Shes touching his chest now. He's looking at her now. she places a hand on his face with one breath the fatal words escape. They would have been as loud from in the room as in my heart. "I love you". My brain shut down. i sat and watched him take her dress off kissing her all over as she stood there with a smile of extacy. he laid her down on the dame bed that i confessed my love to him so many times over. All i could hear were the shallow words that he spoke running threw my destroyed mind. She tensed as he entered her. he stopped to questioned but she didn't let him with her lips over his. they continued like that for the next few minutes. she was yelling his name when the light turned on they both jumped as all the men of barrack entered the room. For a second i thought they looked confused. i saw them all stare and then laugh as they left again i saw the last one out carrying a baton. I couldn't think why all i could think was the pain. they started up again after the laughter stopped. As his name entered my head on her words i couldn't not stand it any more. I stood and looked down at the ground more than 60 feet down. With no more words i jumped only to land fine on my feet as i knew i would. I began to run. I could think i could only feel. I ran. All i remember is the flash of mako and and pain.

i awoke to a sense of floating. my eyes opened on to green liquid but i couldn't see what it was or threw it. After a few seconds i realize with a udder dull sensation that i was floating in a tank of mako. Not the diluted mako substance they use on anyone it was the pure real mako draw from the mako reactors. I could breath but for some reason i pulled the breathing tube from my mouth. i closed my eyes as i started to choke on mako as it entered my lungs. I breathed in readily, i was not going to spend another life in this tank. Happened next scared me to the bone. i took in a huge breath of mako. i could feel the heavy liquid enter in and out of my lungs as i breathed it in. But every breath of liquid i took was as if i was breathing in the most pure air there is. I looked around i was of course. naked i tried to hold my breath but i could still breath as normal. My silver hair floated around me. I could heat whispers out side of the tank. Muffled sounds of huslleing and shouting. I was only conceiss for a few more seccodns till the green turned to black.

My dreams flooded with what happened. but i wasn't watching it i was feeling it. Then i dreamed of mako flowing threw the earth.

I awoke once again to a tank of mako but this time it tasted different. I pulled the breathing tube out one more time to find that it was intoxicating to breath in the mako. Then i remembered were i tasted that before. It was four times the concentration of mako. I was in a tank that would kill any thing ten times over. But yet i could breath. I looked up only to once again be taken by unconcience. I was floating in a void. I was very scared by the realization i was aware this was a dream. the void gave way to a beach that gave way to a plain behind that you could see rolling hills that rolled into mountains that pieced the sky. i swam to the beach i was clothed in soft woven cotton my silver hair wrapened it also. As i stepped onto the beach i was no longer wet. My name was called by a woman's voice. "Sephroth dear."i turned to the distant beach to a woman with blond hair. I was speechless when she materialize in front of me not five feet from me. She was in her late years and looked very wise. I could feel a radiant beauty from her. "Hi dear" She spoke poeticly, with warmth and confidence. "I know you don't know whats going on but you must listen. Jenova is starting the reunion early." I didn't understand what she meant by that but anything with the word jenova in it had death written all over it. " you would have been her puppet but your sell are no longer under her control. You have fused with them and mako making you very different. but she has many others. One being Cloud." That name was a thousand blades on my heart and soul. I looked away. "Know cloud is strong but if you are not y his side he will fall to her. You must save him before that. or he will be lost to her." I looked back at her she leaned in and hugged me. I instinctively hugged back, which was very weird. "Bye Love and good luck." In a Rush i was pulled back to sea. "Who are you!" I yelled as i was sucked back into the darkness. The words found me not by sound but by soul. "Im earth but some people call me Gaia, You may call me mother." I couldn't belive it but i knew it was true. The void took me one more time.

I closed my eyes to reopen them on the tank but this time i was held by mechanical arms on my arms and legs. once again with breathing tube in my mouth. her words floated threw the air like the mako around me. i had to find him I was stricken with pain as his image floated threw my mind. Just then something changed not out side but inside me. I felt the mako. Not on my skin but in me. The emotions that made it. Iwatched as my senses change and expanded i watched i the lab came alive in emotion. The one i could tell was hojo was hate pure in the most evil form. My every part changed i could feel everything. I pulled the arm that held me on the left. In an parking display it gave way like butter. Before i would have had to work at it for hours . all at once i pulled the rest. i closed my eyes with the knew control i swrilled the mako around me in to a tornado swirling up and out of the tank. Like a water element i made it lift me and put t me down on the ground in front of the tank

I was weird. everyone rushed to restrain me but i made them take a knee in front of me. i turned the mako into my usual attire. Hojo slowly walked up to me as i dressed. It was amazing the new things i had at my whim. i Understood how i got them to. The concentrate mako made me chose one die or grow, and i did. He started to laugh.

"It worked. HAHAHAHAHA. I have created the perfect warrior. Thank you for coming back to us sephiroth." I watched as he marveled at me like a good peirce of art. I thought i quite sad that he was so diluted. But i could use him. "Not a problem at all pops but i have one request." He looked at me as if i had spoke. He was thinking that i was going to be one of those perfect machines that only had a mind to fight and listened to the first person he saw after it was born. I chuckled in his mind.

I walked out on to a bustling street. It was day what day i didn't know. i wondered how long i had been missing or if anyone had missed me. I was sick with joy of all my senses soured with. i could feel everyone and everything. All of them filled with a busy mind. I headed back to my apartment. I road the train. the building was right next the barracks. i turned off my senses. I know i would have to check in soon so i went in to my building. My message machine would be filled i know it. I found my place lived in as usual. That was the best that i could call the mess that was my life. I looked around to see if anyone had been in but nothing was in the wrong place. I picked up my cell and checked my voice messages. To much my surprise i had only one from Tuesday morning at nine.

"Hey Sephiroth i think cloud finally got laid last night i looked in on him and he was banging some really hot chick with tits that could be used as a punching bag." There was more but i could not bring myself to hear it. the pain of what i had witnessed came rushing back to me. i dropped to my knees unable to support my weight an more. I know who sent me the message. I wasn't friends with him, i was friends with no one except cloud and Zack. He was the biggest gossip queen in the entire SOLDIER ranks. No one ever realized that he was the one who starts all the fights. I hated him, how did he get my number. I lied there crying for at least an hour only to fall asleep again.

My dreams were different filled with different images in couldn't understand. I was awoke to the feeling of zack standing over me. i laughed at the comment that ran threw his mind.

"Man he looks like he just came back from the bar. mmm bar peanuts" "you are always hungry." i said. I shot up when i realized i had said that in his mind while i was asleep. Stood there with a very confused smile on his thick face. his thoughts were all half sentences did he just .. Am i dre... "What are you doing here?" I saw the question on his toung. I didn't have to read his mind to tell that he was going to let that one go. " I came over to see if you wanted to go train. It is Tuesday". I was shocked by his Statement i had figured i had been gone for at least to days but apparently not. "What ?" I realized i was stand in there with a very confused look on my face. "Nothing. " I grabbed my sword and waved him to the lead.

On the walk over there i kept my senses to my self. The sun was hot on my shoulders for that long walk to blocks. i didn't even know why i was doing this. I knew i would see him. I wished so bad that i could run to him and have him comfort me like normal. "So you will never guess."

I looked to my friend. "Cloud got a visit from his hot little friend last night. you know his friend from Nieghbelhm." I was shocked by his words. That was not what i had expected him to say. "Supposedly the guys busted in on him because they thought he was gay and had a guy in there but they busted in on him banging her. They said they were really going at it. Our little boys balls finally dropped" With every letter i was cut a little deeper. I knew i could erase his memory but i couldn't it wouldn't be right. i just Nodded and Died a little more inside.

I stood in front of the barracks still the same as ever with one twist. i could tear down the building or kill all the people inside with no trouble. Well thats not true i could never kill him. i followed him in i felt as if all eyes were staring and accusing me of something. i walked past the front desk, giving the guard the usual small nod. "Hello General." He responded. I watched and felt as personnel walked about there daily lives. Sometimes i felt as if they only lived for us to use in sick games of life and death. I followed zack into the gym. i entered on to a room with 2 large ring and bunches of training acquitment. It was filled with SOLDIER recruits and staff all training fro the stuff they could not control only fight against. i watched as Zack took off his shirt to reveal his wife beater underneath. he slipped off his boots. I Always fought in this so that i would be prepared. I watched as a fight finished with a take down. I watched the opponent skwirm. i stepped in to the ring and placed his arm around the spot he could use to flip him. With out words he caught my drift and flipped him on his back. " You were born fighting weren't you seph" Zacks words echoed. The fighter cleared and Me and zack took stance in the ring. Me with my sword on my back standing straight and zack with his buster sword in hand and ready

I was so scared of how familiar this was me zack and Cloud. I realized it had gotten all the more familar as cloud walk in late as usual. The pain in side flared

I watched as he moved over to the locker room. I was so tempted to feel him out. This was the same as it was every Tuesday he walked in late for our training lesson and he would walk right to the training room and change and jump in to mine an zacks match. Everyone would watch as we all went at it the we would start teaching others. Then us three would o t lunch and then me and cloud would slip off and be together usually in the slums. Now its different i know he dosnt mean it when he dose that im just another fuck buddy to him. Me and tifa are probably the same to him. I was caught off guard when zacks sword made contact with my arm slicing into it. It got really quite. I watched as every one gasped at the sight of my blood. i could hear all their questions. I pulled zacks sword out of the three inch wound. I was actually really lucky to still have my arm. "Sephiroth Oh my god are you OK what happened." Cloud voice rang threw my ears. He jumped into the ring i could see the full cure materia charged and ready to cast. He kneeled down beside me and began to cast the spell. I caught his spell and disbanded it. he looked at me funny and tried again. "Sephroth let me heal you. You are bleeding all over." I stood back up covering the soping wound. "Im OK." i said looking over to zack to see him still in stance as though he had been petrified. he had never been able to hit me before let alone best me at sword play. A small smirk crossed my face. "No Seph your hurt." I looked at him. He played as though it had never happened. He thought i didn't know. That is what hurt the most. he would never have told me. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yah im hurt." I put as much feeling into it as i could with out alerting anyone else. He looked confused. i looked away as i felt a tear wanting to come out. I wanted to run away as far as i could and live in a hole but i couldn't. I had to play his game. I grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around the wound. I watched him watch me. i wanted him to directly see that i didn't need him. I looked back at both of their confused faces. I steeped back into the ring. I walked up to the stone statue that stared head long into space. "zack .. Zack ... ZACK!" With one strong smack he came to. he looked up to me and back to where the wound had happened. "Common do it again. " We all took stance. cloud reluctantly drew his sword. i watched as the questions filled his mind. Making sure not to read into his mind at all. We started and it was graceful chaos.

I watched as his beautiful body danced with the sword that was only half a foot shorter than he was. We all went at it and th crowd gathered. One guy even was selling water to the watchers. they both gang ed p on me and as the battle went on their smiles grew. i couldn't help but to admire how perfect cloud was including his smile. The way his muscles flexed was like music for my eyes. Zack called a Pause. WE all stood in the ring. I was the only one not breathing hard. The guy who had left the message on my phone stepped to the front of the circle. "wahoo go cloud, kicking ass even after that hot pussy work out you got with tifa last night." Every one in th room either started to bark or just all out yell for him. I looked to him The color was lost from his face. i could see that he didn't take in account that it would get around to me. I could not longer hide my pain. i sheathe ed my sword and walked to the edge of the ring. i was stepping out of the ring when he caught my shoulder. "Wait let me explain" I could see the hurt in his face and i know he could see the anger and pain in mine. I jumped clear to the door and left. "Sephiroth wait!" Is the last thing i heard from him. With a tear in my eye i left the building.


End file.
